


Oh That Gave Me Such a Fright

by ChelleLeigh1917



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelleLeigh1917/pseuds/ChelleLeigh1917
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: Richard/Anne after her first miscarriage (before Ned).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh That Gave Me Such a Fright

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecivilunrest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecivilunrest/gifts).



Being Lord of the North often meant it was necessary for Richard to spend time away from Middleham, and more importantly time away from Anne. Richard found he especially hated the time away from Anne right now. She was with child, their first, and each moment felt undeniably precious to him. He'd left Middleham nearly three weeks earlier, and just before he'd left he'd noticed the slight bulge of Anne's stomach. He had fathered two bastards prior to their marriage, so he'd watched a woman swell with his child before, but that was nothing like watching Anne swell with their child. He wanted to be home with her, measuring the size of her swelling belly every day with his hands. He wanted to lie with his head resting on Anne's stomach, talking to the baby as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

Richard was in such a good mood as he rode through the drawbridge at Middleham. He was a little surprised Anne did not come out into the courtyard to greet him. She always had before. He thought perhaps she was trying to be a littl e careful since she was with child. Before she'd ran down the steps so fast, Richard had been afraid she'd fall a couple of times. He immediately went into the Great Hall, expecting to find her there. 

Richard was shocked to find both the steward and midwife wanting for him in the Great Hall. "Where is Her Grace?" He immediately asked. 

"Your Grace...." The midwife came forward. "There is no easy way to say this, but Her Grace lost the babe three days ago." 

Richard took a deep breath. For a moment, his heart had stopped as the midwife said there was no easy way to tell him this. "She is well?" He asked softly. 

The midwife nodded. "Her Grace will make a full recovery." 

Richard nodded. "But...." He sensed there was more the midwife was not saying. 

"Your Grace." The steward replied. "Her Grace has barely eaten anything since it happened." 

Richard closed his eyes and nodded, of course Anne would be upset and not eat. "Bring a tray up to her chambers in half an hour." He replied. 

"Yes, Your Grace." The steward replied. 

Richard turned and immediately went up to Anne's bedchamber. Really, it was their bedchamber. They'd shared it since they'd arrived home at Middleham. Even once they'd realized Anne was with child, they had still shared the bed, finding solace in each other's company. As Richard entered the chamber, he was struck by the darkness, there wee a few candles lit, but the shutters were shut against the warm summer sun. Sighing softly, he lit a few more candles before going over to the bed. 

Anne lay near the center of the bed, her head rest against his pillow. Her eyes were closed, but Richard suspected she wasn't actually asleep. He noticed the handkerchief which was clutched tightly in her hand. Richard sat down on the bed, and kissed her forehead. He could see the still wet tear tracks on her face, and knew Anne was awake; but she wasn't ready to face him yet. He reached over and took the handkerchief from her hand, and gently wiped the tears away. 

Anne expelled a shuddering breath. She'd dreaded so much telling Richard that she'd lost their baby. He'd been so happy she was with child, and that she'd conceived so quickly. They both had been certain she'd conceived immediately following their nuptials, perhaps even on their wedding night. Or perhaps a little before, but it would remain their secret that they'd not waited for their vows. She turned her head away, as the tears filled her eyes 

"Shhhhh." Richard murmured. 

"Richard..." She said softly. "The baby...." 

Richard brushed her hair back. "I know." He murmured. "I know, love." 

"So sorry." She murmured. 

"Shhhhhhh, you are not at fault." He murmured, holding her close. 

"Richard..." Anne could not see how she was not at fault. 

"For whatever reason, God did not intend for us to have a child now. That does not mean we will not have many children in the future." He murmured against her hair. "What matters is that you are well." 

Anne nodded slightly, laying her head on his shoulder. She buried her head against his neck, as he kissed the top of her head. 

They were still sitting, snuggled together when the chamber door opened, and the steward brought in a tray for Anne. He'd served the Neville family during the Duchess' childhood. Seeing the young Duchess so heartbroken over the loss of her child, had been rough on all of the staff, but especially for those who remembered her as a child. Seeing her held tightly in the arms of her husband, the steward could hot help but think the young Duchess would be just fine shortly. He imagined in a year or so, the old castle would fill with the cries of the next generation.


End file.
